


【冬盾】情挑

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Bucky前一天晚上没怎么睡好。

但话说回来整理东西是一码事，内心的焦虑又是另一码事。他和他老爹都是不怎么着急的类型，明天就要出发了在半夜他们临时才想起应该最后再检查一遍，等整理好的时候时钟的指针已经划过了今天和明天的那个交界线。

“睡吧，Bucky。”他父亲打了个哈欠就回到了自己的房间，看起来不是很在意的样子。

但Bucky没睡着。当一个人离开自己的朋友和自己的栖身之所的时候总是会不太愉快的。

Bucky也不怎么喜欢这个地方，太忙，太乱，但他的确在这个地方是有朋友的，他也的确是待惯了的。

但是他的父亲被派到了分部，被调到一个新开拓的市场做总经理，光是这个理由就能让中年人把他们要搬家的消息通知Bucky。

这个话题就那么简单地在饭桌上提起，Bucky还没提出异议就被一句‘快点，要迟到了’给堵了回去。

他看着天花板，不得不说自己有点郁闷，但反复想想又觉得没什么大不了的。

他就那么躺着床上，用手揉捏着自己的耳垂，这是他从以前就有的小习惯，不太好，但好歹要比啃指甲好一点。最后在困倦中入眠。

Bucky就那么在半梦半醒中被他的父亲拎上了车，然后打包去了一个全新的，相比之下可以说是偏僻不知名的小镇。

Bucky的母亲带着俄罗斯血统，有些时候她会教他一些俄语的词汇，有些时候她会开玩笑似的和他用俄语交流。他的父亲老是不在家，所以那段时间在Bucky看来非常的可爱，也非常的珍贵。

但他的母亲去世很久了，所以那段时间有点像是被压在箱子底的老照片，有点发黄，还盖着一层不清不楚的灰尘。但语言上的小漏洞的确是留下来了，甚至可以说是Bucky死死地拽着不让这点小漏洞流走，就像一根救命稻草似的，好像这样他就能记住他的母亲。

Steve觉得这点很有趣。

Bucky说话说得很快，又因为舌头跟不上脑子而显得有点踉跄，有的时候稍微带上了点结巴，而有的时候他像是要咬上舌尖似的。棕发的少年一卡壳就露出气恼的表情，像是自己和自己生气，自己和自己过不去似的。Steve觉得这点很有趣。

Bucky说话也带着无意识的舌音，软软的，喉咙的震动，一点微不可查的咕哝声，像是用手挠一只猫咪的下巴时猫咪从喉管里震出来的咕噜咕噜声，Steve觉得挺新奇的，但更多的是可爱。有这么一点年龄差在哪里对方做什么他都觉得可爱，在他看来都像一只小猫。

Steve是Bucky的邻居。

但其实Bucky也不那么小。他十五岁。而Steve大他十岁，是小学的教师。习惯的使然让金发的年轻人说什么做什么都软软的，带着一股无奈的耐性，Bucky有时会因为被当成孩子对待而生气，而更多的时候他感觉雀跃，就像是一个被骄纵的孩子似的。

Bucky认识Steve的那天他丢了钥匙。

他的父亲一如既往地忙，新市场的开拓需要没日没夜地收集资料，问卷调查，然后制定策略。Bucky大多数时候一个人。他在学校里认识了一些同学，偶然去吃个晚饭，但如果天天去就显得有点诡异。Bucky那天丢了钥匙。

他坐在门口的台阶上，想着如果一脚把那扇木门踹开算不算非法入室，但左右想想如果等他的父亲回来看到的是这样一片狼藉他肯定又要免不了一顿揍所以就悻悻地放弃。

Bucky坐在门口的台阶上，膝盖支了起来，胳膊横在膝盖上，他把包放在脚边，一开始的时候他看着天空发呆，等到天色渐暗后才感觉大事不好。Bucky把下巴压在胳膊上，突然就觉得有点困，他想先睡一会儿。等过一会儿他稍微提起了精神后无论是踹门还是砸窗都可以再议。

Steve就是在这个时候认识的Bucky。

他刚从小学回来，回来的时候天色还不晚，天空还只是带着一层金黄的浅蓝色，他看着那个男孩坐在台阶上，脸埋在膝盖里，他觉得很可爱所以就笑了笑，觉得对方大概只是在等着家长回来。

等Steve吃完了晚饭，天色是带着暗沉的深蓝了，他突然想起了那个男孩，所以就打开门去察看。然后发现对方还坐在门口的台阶上，看样子像是已经睡熟了。Steve觉得不太好了。

他蹲了下来，用手指戳了戳棕发男孩的肩膀，“嘿，嘿，”他轻声叫，好在他用惯了这样的嗓音也没觉得有多奇怪。

棕色的脑袋在胳膊上滚了两圈，对方发出了含糊的嘟囔，像是要他别多管闲事的意思，男孩蹭动着离他远了一点，Steve忍不住笑。

但他是小学教师，最不缺的就是耐心。所以他继续用手指戳着那个肩膀，“嘿，嘿，”声音低的接近诱哄。

Bucky就是在这个时候被吵醒。他不堪其扰地想要避开，但那根恼人的手指就是不肯走，一声一声软绵绵的呼唤就在他的耳边，如果烦人到还好，但问题是不仅不烦人还显得温柔极了，像是一首催眠曲的前奏，就是姑娘们软着嗓音开头的单音节。

Bucky困倦地从胳膊上抬起脑袋，“干什么？”他口齿不清地问，没忍住打了个哈欠。

然后他看到了蹲在地上的Steve Rogers，一个金发的人，稍微歪着点脑袋看他，因为他的举动而嘴角微微地弯起。

Bucky就那么尴尬地收回了那个哈欠，手掩饰性地放在嘴边捂了捂嘴后又放开，“什么事？”他又问，希望对方忘记那个有点尴尬的小举动，他正是自尊心脆弱的要命的年纪呢。

对方看起来像是被他问住了，他顿了顿，就在Bucky以为他们要玩这种瞪眼游戏的时候对方开了口，“我是说，你想要来我家吃个晚饭吗？”

听起来像是标准的拐卖青少年的开口词。Bucky想，过多的独处时间意外着多的过分的安全教育，但他多看了对方一两眼，终于认出了这是他们的邻居，平时不怎么打招呼，但确实是住在隔壁的‘Rogers先生’，有时候Bucky蹬着自行车出门的时候能看到对方，背对着他锁门，或者是浇花，又或者是出门拿个报纸。

不怎么规律，但Clinton说Rogers老师每天早上都晨跑，所以他猜大概规律这一件事就很了不起了。

Bucky拧了拧眉毛，他的安全意识摇摇欲坠地挣扎着，而更重要的是，Bucky真的很饿，而他真的，真的，真的很不想爬窗户。

所以他耸了耸肩，“好啊。”他说，尽力忽视金发的人脸上显得颇为柔软的表情。“谢谢你。”他说。

但是老James Barnes回来的时候可是切实地着急了一把。

Bucky这顿晚饭吃的很不错，一是因为Steve的做菜水平确实不算低，按照对方的说法，‘独居男人的必备技能’，但是就Bucky已知的一个独居男人——他老爹为例来说——命都是便利店食品和外带食品给的，所以他对Steve Rogers自谦的说法不予置评。

二是一个非常见鬼的原因。

他还挺喜欢Steve Rogers的住所。

隔壁的那栋房子，也就是他老爹和他的那所，本着独居男人和青春期少年能拥有的所有审美原则，大部分房间什么也没有，只有简单的家具。而Bucky的房间贴着乱七八糟的海报，好歹他还没有把房间刷成黑色的冲动。

所以Steve这种温馨的风格一下子就让Bucky有些着迷。更糟糕的是他总让他想起他母亲，真糟糕，他又不是有什么恋母癖好的挣扎青少年。

但总的来说Bucky非常喜欢对方，Steve是小学教师，这意味着他的耐性和容忍程度要远超Bucky的想象，他自认不是惹人厌的青少年，但遇到这种类型，他总算知道‘宠坏了’这个单词是什么意思了，碰到这样温柔的人，论谁都会想不管不顾地撒娇的。

论谁都会想无理取闹的。

Bucky待的挺久。

所以当老James Barnes回家的时候他一点也没注意透过窗户洒进来的一点汽车前灯光。直到他老爹的大嗓门恐慌地响起Bucky才意识到如果他再不搭理事情就要大发。

Barnes家有一个特性。

不管不顾的时候自己家的儿子和捡来的没有什么区别。

弄丢的时候自己家的儿子和降世的耶稣没什么区别。

他估计在他老爹的脑子里他已经被绑到某辆面包车上然后再运去某个见鬼的地方当器官移植非自愿捐献者了。

“那是我爸。”Bucky淡定地说。

而Steve的第一反应是把他提溜了起来。这真的很伤自尊，Bucky懊恼地想，他看着比他高一个半头的人暗自在心里想有一天他一定会长的比他高。

起码Bucky这么暗暗地发誓。

好在等Steve带着他出现在门口的时候他没忘了把Bucky放下来，这应该算是对青少年自尊的一个小小的补救，而他的父亲下一秒冲过来把他抱在怀里的举动直接让Bucky一口气没提上来差点窒息。

Bucky的喉咙哽了哽，他想了想，然后指着差点没抱住他痛哭的中年人说，“这就是为什么我希望你叫我‘Bucky’的原因。”

棕发的中年人擦干了眼角残留的一点可疑的晶莹和Steve互相介绍，Steve问候的方式果然像极了一个老师，而Bucky觉得他像是被留堂的学生，但话说回来他也不是那么在意。他明显地注意到了他老爹眼里的赞赏和安慰，他意识到以后他光明正大地夜不归宿可能不再需要那么多理由了。

我在Steve那儿呢。

他真的是非常，非常的喜欢Steve。

莫名其妙。说不清楚。但像是一场突如其来的小型飓风，Bucky就那么莫名其妙地被卷了进去。

Clinton最近挺紧张。

Bucky在吃午饭的时候就察觉了，或者说他不察觉都不行，对方天天捧着那本小破本子，神经兮兮地翻来翻去。

“你看起来就像一个要来初潮的青春期女生。”Natasha冷静地指出，Bucky觉得由女士说出这话总显得有点粗鄙，但Natasha说的那么自然所以显得也没有特别的‘街头’。

“你根本不懂我的忧愁。”Clinton挺烦恼地说，“上面说成长环境对分化来说挺重要，你们俩都是和父亲一起住，不是beta也是alpha，我可是和妈妈一起长大的。”

“有的父亲也是Omega。”Bucky指出，注意到Clinton看过来的视线后他扬眉，“干什么？纠正你的刻板印象而已。”

“好吧，好吧，反正我的母亲可不是alpha好吗？”

Bucky看不出Clinton为什么要这么纠结。他能理解，但又不太理解。第二性征就像一个小秘密，人人都用遮盖剂，而一般来说除非特殊情况只有亲近的人才能知道这个‘小秘密’。

“我挺想成为beta的。”Clinton把手肘压在桌子上，一边往嘴里送薯条一边翻看，“起码没有发情期。”

对。发情期就属于那个特殊情况。没有处理好的发情期简直就是一封蔓延的病毒式邮件。

“hmmm，”Bucky咬着吸管吸上了最后一口可乐，他晃了晃空了的纸杯，“但是别的情况影响应该不怎么大？”

“上面说Omega特别好闻。”

“多好闻？”

“琥珀、麝香、安息香和乳香，谁知道？”Clinton耸肩，“人人都用抑制剂。”

Bucky用牙齿折磨那根小小的塑料吸管，他突然就想到了Steve身上的味道，遮盖剂不怎么好用，五个小时最长，出汗的情况下还得补，讨厌的人说用起来娘的要命，和香水没什么区别。但话又说回来公共场合散发侵略性的信息素又算是一项骚扰罪，所以人人都用一点，起码随身带着，以备不时之需。

Bucky在生理课上不怎么花心思。但这种乱七八糟的新闻和讨论倒是让他很感兴趣。

“再说吧，还早呢。”他咬着那根吸管含含糊糊地说，等他察觉Natasha过分安静的时候他发现红头发的女孩早戴上耳机了。

Bucky蹬着自行车回家。等到他家这个街区的时候同行的伙伴基本上都散的差不多了。Bucky轻轻地哼着调，指望如果能遇上Wilson太太的话和对方道个歉，但Wilson太太一般在晚餐后遛第二次狗，现在还太早。所以Bucky猜他能把这个歉省到明天早上。

但他倒是遇到了Steve。

金发的年轻人在家门前浇花，袖口挽到了手肘。他好白。即使在夕阳下脸色也带着冷淡的意味，不指神情，单指肤色。他垂着眼睛，看起来倒像是一幅静止的画。只有滴落的水珠揭示着动态。

Bucky怔怔地看着。放缓了动作后他把脚踩到地上停下了自行车，他把自行车搬到了门廊，猜想对方并没有注意到他，不如说他整个人都像是在出神。

Bucky从背包里翻出钥匙，正要插进门孔的时候他变了主意。

他静悄悄地接近Steve，脚踏在柔软的草坪上发出细微的沙沙声，他悄无声息地接近Steve，然后猛地把手按在了金发的年轻人肩上。

他觉得他这个动作算不上‘猛地’也算不上太‘粗鲁’，但就对方吓了一跳和几乎像炸毛的猫一样跳开来说Bucky觉得他确实可以用这个修辞。

Bucky因为对方的反应咧开嘴笑，Steve比他高所以他略微仰起了头，“我很抱歉吓到了你。”

金发的青年看了他一眼，脸上的表情像是带点郁闷，他的手像是没缓过神来一样按在胸口，Bucky注意到对方的指尖带着点粉，看起来软软的，“Bucky……”他的声音带着点喘，知道这是他的‘恶作剧’带来的结果后Bucky笑的更欢，“我很抱歉。”

“但是我忘记带钥匙了。”

Bucky面不改色地扯谎。

说谎当然是一件不好的事情。

但是有一句话是“会哭的孩子有糖吃。”

Bucky认为会哭的孩子不一定有糖吃，换成他老爹这种情况换来的可能只是一个警告的眼神甚至是更加暴力的肢体冲突，但是换成Steve Rogers的话。

Bucky只能说。

不会哭的孩子一定没糖吃。

他微微仰起了头，在心里计算消除这种身高差距大概还需要多少时间。同时摆出了自己最擅长的表情，那种他老爹经常气恼地对他的阿姨以及所有女性的亲戚邻居用上‘你别信他这种表情’的牙痒痒语气形容的表情。

他抿起了唇，眼睛稍微睁大一点，就那么直直地看着金发的青年。

一瞬间Steve以为要是他不管他他就会饿死在外面。

但是他可是一个小学老师。而幼龄儿童可比大多数人想的要狡猾的多，多得多。所以他一眼就看出了对方的企图。

这个James Barnes。但因为和父亲同名所以执意地要他叫他‘Bucky’的棕发男孩。

Bucky。

发音时嘴唇轻触，然后嘴角略微弯起，那两个轻巧的音节就那么从嘴中吐出。

看过来的人脸上的表情像是带着一点委屈。棕色的卷发看起来像是毛绒绒的。

“你的钥匙真的没带？”Steve问，并不在意这个事实，而是奇怪地起了一点逗弄的心思，所以他严肃地问，但嘴角忍不住稍微扬起一点。

棕发的人脸上出现了挣扎的表情，事实显而易见。几秒种后他不情愿地摇了摇头。

“但是我想和你在一起。”他说，语气意料之外地认真，“我是说，非常，非常想。”

Steve在水里放了一个茶包，在红褐色和红茶的味道蔓延开的时候他想了想，又打开冰箱拿出牛奶倒了一点进去。他猜现在的孩子应该比较吃甜一点的。

Steve的饭量不算大。但和同龄人对比起来只能说不算‘太大’。Sam最近在节食，每天中午都苦着脸吃全麦面包和沙拉，当Steve咬着贪图方便从快餐店买的双层汉堡坐在他对面的时候他脸上的表情已经不能用‘嫉妒’来形容了。

冰冷。赤裸裸的冰冷。像是在看一具已经烂在了牢房深处的尸体。

不相关的小小回忆让Steve弯起了嘴角，他把马克杯放在了Bucky对面后坐了下来。

棕色头发的男孩说了一句‘谢谢’后拿起杯子抿了一口，然后不等Steve开口询问他便开始了喋喋不休。

“你得收留我。”最后他下了一个武断的结论，看过来的眼睛里充满了诡异的真诚。

“你又没走丢。”Steve几秒后只吐出了这句干巴巴的话。

Bucky笑的更灿烂，“所以你才更应该收留我。我晚上会自己回家睡觉的。”  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
一切开始，一切真正开始的那一天，Bucky可以很戏剧地说‘那一天是一个晴朗的接近诡异的天气，空气中浮动着令人不安的焦虑’，也可以说‘早上醒来时我的心跳跳的格外的快，就像是我本能地知道要有什么要发生’。

但才没那么多戏剧。

Bucky的老爹出差去了，要和别的区域的‘经理人’们交流经验，因为他也不是第一次独自一人在家，所以Bucky适应的很。他在闹钟震第三下时摁掉了闹腾的圆形物体。然后在洗漱后去厨房给自己做了一个简单的三明治。

昏昏沉沉地吃那个三明治的时候他看了一眼挂在墙上的日历，他老爹已经去了两天，还有三天才能回来。但说不准周六周日他打不打算和同伴们好好放松一下。

这样想显得我很关心他。Bucky因为自己的想法而小小地笑了出来，像极了一个十足恶劣的青少年。

在早餐结束后他就出门了。跨上自行车前他看了一眼Steve的门口，报纸不见了，但花还没浇过，看来今天的新闻非常的有趣。Bucky揣度，然后跨上了自行车，中途和Wilson太太打了一个招呼。银发的女性笑着回应他，看来他们之间的小小‘芥蒂’已经被对方抛到了脑后。

但毕竟那已经是三个月之前的事情了。

真是匪夷所思。清晨的风吹着Bucky的脸，他的脑子里像有一架散漫的机器在漫不经心地运行，时间，时间，他一步一步缓慢地踏过，事后回想又像是一场争先恐后的赛跑。

或许今天我可以和Steve说说我的想法。然后他就会感叹我的想法终于像是个开始迷茫的正常青少年。

Bucky弯起嘴角。他活动了活动自己的肩膀，他最近夜里的骨骼总是有些酸痛，有时还会有莫名其妙的下坠感，他猜他就要长高了，而测量后的结果也确实证明了这不是他的空口无凭。很快我就能让Steve仰起头看我了，那双蓝绿色的眼睛，那双蓝绿色的眼睛，以前有没有暗恋他的姑娘给他写情书时提到那双眼睛？

Bucky胡思乱想着到达了学校。

放下书包后和Natasha打过招呼后他发现Clinton还没来，“他的腿还没好？”

“以后的一个月你可能都看不到他了。”Natasha头也不抬，“他的韧带拉伤了。”

可怜的Clinton走路时踩到了一滩未干的水，要Bucky说那滩水可能还带着清洁剂，鉴于拖把就在不远处，Bucky是事件的见证人，他当时和Clinton走在一起。

第一次时Clinton滑了一下，Bucky惊魂未定地扶住对方，Clinton抽了一口气后看向他，眼睛瞪的比他还大，他们沉默地对视了几秒后不约而同地笑了出来，像是觉得这一个不起眼的小插曲非常有趣。

第二次时Clinton拉伤了韧带。

很不幸的是Bucky并不在他身边扶着他。

他匆匆地走过，然后他拉伤了韧带。就是那么简单。因为第一次时的安然无恙所以Clinton好像并不怎么放在心上。

如果这是一件标准案例的话应该会有一位带着眼镜的老学究深沉地说，“从这件事中我们能学到什么？”

而Bucky就会积极地举起手，“老师！我我我！！”

但他并不会学到什么。他举起手只是为了当着一教室的同学们的面爆笑出声。

当然他非常同情Clinton，也感到非常地惋惜，如果他能用那个词语的话，他的确对Clinton的韧带感到惋惜。但鉴于整件事都透着一股能笑死人的荒诞色彩，所以Bucky还是举个手就为了大笑好了。

“噢，可怜的Clinton。”Bucky用做作的语气说，Natasha抬起头看他，Bucky报以灿烂的笑，“今天下午去不去看他？”

是的。本来的计划是下午他们要去看Clinton的。

Bucky不止一次地想。如果，只是一个如果，如果Clinton没有拉伤了自己的韧带，他在学校，而只有他知道，只有他了如指掌。

那会不会有什么不同？

但那只是一个如果。

红发的女孩扬了扬眉，“你是不是打算嘲讽他来着？”

“捧着本字典寻找嘲讽词汇的那种。”

“我去。”

Bucky想要和对对方碰个拳，没得到回应后他把手收了回来。

第一堂课是物理课。

但是下午的时候Bucky早退了。

他早早地觉得不舒服。但是强撑了一上午，在上午最后一堂课的尾声老师终于发现了他的脸色苍白的吓人。

Bucky勉强咬着自己的下唇，才不让自己吐了出来。

“你还好吗James？需不需要我通知你的父亲？”

“您得打长途，老师。”Bucky勉强微笑，说出口后意识到这个笑话说的是多么不合时宜，女教师用更加担心的眼光看他，一点也不像被他的笑话触动的样子，Bucky扯了扯嘴角，虽然他也没那么指望，“我可以早退吗？”

Bucky拒绝了老师通知他父亲的提议，他不觉得就为了这么一点事情他老爹就会千里迢迢地赶回来，他觉得他可能是发烧了，也可能是感受了什么莫名其妙的病毒也说不定，但他现在只想回家睡觉。

Bucky在走出教室时注意到了Natasha的眼神，红发的女孩看着他，眼里看不出什么情绪，但嘴唇抿成了一条僵硬的直线，她看着他，像是欲言又止。

Bucky只当她是因为他不能和她一起去看Clinton而伤心，虽然这不怎么可能但他依然做了一个嘴型，‘抱歉啦’。他勉强笑笑。

而Natasha只是用那种像是欲言又止的神情看着他。

Bucky坐公交回的家。中途有个老妇人问他需不需要帮助，而Bucky在谢过她的好意后拒绝了。

‘每个人的分化反应都不同。但唯一相同的是都突兀的像是一座凭空出现在空中的外太空飞船。’如果Clinton那本小破本子里那句颇具幽默色彩的话这时能出现在Bucky的脑子里就好了。这样他就能想一些除了呕吐以外的事情。

但是他没有。

像很多假如一样，‘如果……’，‘要是……’，‘我希望……’，‘会不会……’。

但是结果都一样。

但是他没有。但是那只看不见的命运之手并没有仁慈地拨一拨。

Bucky在凌晨两点醒来。

晴朗的天空已经下起了雨。雷雨。带着凉意的空气从窗户吹了进来，他忘了关窗，白色的窗帘已经沉重地挂在了一边，湿淋淋地滴着水，而靠窗的地面已经有了一往不小的甚至算得上‘水池’的雨水。

Bucky吃力地从床上翻了起来，他在中午时返家，当时他没怎么注意天气，他只感觉喘不过气，阳光在他的面前出现了重影，又闷又热，他当时觉得这可能是由于他的身体状况，但现在看来这也有可能是暴雨的前兆。

Bucky感觉好热。

好像他的脑子里燃着一个壁炉。昏昏沉沉，散发出致命的一氧化碳，他的衣服没脱，衬衫粘在他的身上，而外面的雨揭示着夏天可能就要来了。

Bucky撑不住身体，他跪在了地上，正好在那一汪打进来的雨水构成的不小的水汪上，他颤抖着用手扶上窗沿，想要起身但随后又因为无力把额头压上了手。

他喘着气，好像能听到喉咙里发出的像是破旧风箱似的声音。

他好想哭。

他觉得自己像是被炽烤着。雨水打在他的身上，但却带不来一点凉意。

他好热。

Bucky颤抖着腿站起来，他的眼睛混沌地睁着，但他知道Steve家不远，他好热， 他一定是感染了什么病毒。可能就会在今天死去也说不定，他不应该传染给Steve，但他好孤独，他好害怕。

Bucky的脑子里充斥着乱七八糟的想法。他勉强向Steve家走去，踉踉跄跄，像是一个醉汉。如果有任何人在外面都应该报警，都应该让他好好在自己家待着。但这样的雷雨天外面一个人也没有。雨滴打在了Bucky的脸上，他的眼睛几乎睁不开，汗湿的头发挡住了他的视线所以他用颤抖的手指拨开。

敲击窗户的声音响起时Steve以为是错觉。

但那声音持续不断，几乎和着雨水敲击窗户的声音，随后一声惊雷彻底唤醒了Steve。

他困倦地看时钟，时间吻吻地停在了两点一刻。他更加肯定了那只是一个错觉。但随后那声敲击声又响起，更加地软弱无力，如果那是一只鸟在撞击窗户的话那只飞鸟的生命已经快要消失殆尽。

Steve坐了起来，他眨了眨眼，忍下了一个哈欠后抬眼去看窗户。

看到的景象差点让他的心脏停跳。

一道惊雷划过天空。正好照亮了窗外。也正好帮助Steve说服自己那不是梦。

是Bucky。他站在外面。被雨打的透湿。像是所有恐怖片里夜半回魂的尸体，身上带着坟墓的味道和泥土的腥气，准备追溯回不去的时光。

但那不是尸体，那是Bucky。切实的。Steve瞪大了眼睛，他本能地身体前倾，手指攥紧了床单，下一秒后他反应了过来。

“天哪！Bucky！”他惊呼。手忙脚乱地爬下了床，他打开了窗，瞬时雨水的声音大了起来，倾盆的雨像是一下子下在了室内，雨滴砸在他的脚上，冰冷彻骨，而Steve管不了那么多。

棕发的少年笨拙地翻了进来，像是一只断了脚的猫，在雨天待在纸盒里无依无靠，Steve扶住了他的肩膀以防他的脑袋着地，他后知后觉地察觉手指触碰到的温度几乎接近灼人，烫的他的手指下意识地蜷缩一下。

他想要去找毛毯。但刚站稳脚的男孩抓住了他。

他靠近了他。“你好香。”他在他的耳边呢喃，湿漉漉的身体几乎和他紧贴在一起，隔着透湿的衬衫Steve感到了对方身上滚烫的肌肤。棕发的男孩略微仰起头看他，灰蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中像是发亮，但又深沉地像是不见底的漩涡。

Steve才察觉到汹涌的信息素。

才被雨水冲散，赤裸而毫不掩锋芒，凶狠而蓬勃，像是一把利刃，带着混乱与血腥。Steve才察觉到他做了什么。

“Bucky！”他想要挣开紧抓住他手腕的手，但棕发男孩的动作蛮横的接近不留情面，他拽住了Steve，几乎算是扑了上来，逼得他踉跄后退，Steve倒在了床上。他的身上沾上了男孩带来的水汽，床铺发出了沉闷的声响，Steve匆忙地翻过身，还不太晚，他想，几乎快要咬住下唇哭出来。还不太晚。他想。

但是太晚了。

他的手腕被男孩抓住。对方压在了他的身上，他的耳垂被咬住，男孩的呼吸颤抖而混乱，烫的他几乎接近瑟缩。

“Steve……”Bucky叫，本能地用鼻尖蹭对方的颈侧。真好闻，他茫然地想，乳香没药琥珀安息香，所有都不及这个。所有都不及他。

‘人人都用抑制剂。’

胡说，Steve就不用抑制剂。他为什么不用抑制剂？他为什么闻起来这样？

Bucky感到头脑发热，热，好热，一开始是身体，现在他觉得热流涌上了他的脑子。他扣住了对方的手腕，腕骨带着点尖，那里的肌肤滑腻而柔软，他用指腹磨蹭，然后是重重地揉捏，他几乎能听到对方骨头的悲鸣。但是还不够。还不够。

他想柔情地对他，但又想摧毁一切。

Bucky颤抖着在纤细的颈项上印下了自己的吻。那个香味的来源地，像是蜂巢，甜蜜而诱人，滴落着金黄色的蜜液，他用牙齿磨蹭，真是柔软的甘美之地。

“Bucky……停下……”

他听到了颤抖的声音，像是抗拒，但那么柔软，所有的施虐者都会因为这声音而玩性大起。

都是你的错，都是你的错。如果你不那样美丽，如果你不发出这样的声音。

他紧贴着Steve的后背，在柔软的臀缝间磨蹭自己硬起的性器，“我好难受……”他嘟囔，眼睛几乎发红，视线里是一片朦胧模糊的暗，但残留着一点白皙，是Steve白皙的后颈，那么白，他想起了开过的一个玩笑，所以他就说出了口，“老师……”他撒娇似的说，把吻印在了汗湿的金发发尾的下方。

他拽到了宽松的睡裤，让饱满的臀肉暴露了出来，挺翘的，柔软的，他知不知道Bucky喜欢看他的背影，抱着好奇的目光，抱着色欲的目光。

色欲。他什么时候又起了色欲？

Bucky的手伸到前面握住了Steve的性器，金发的人突然地挣扎了起来，像是一只垂死的鸟最后的竭尽全力。Bucky加重了些力道，大概是有些疼，对方的身体僵住了，弓起的背贴紧了Bucky的胸膛。

肌肤的温度。温暖的让人眷恋。

Bucky撸动手里的性器。Steve发出颤抖的呼吸，棕发少年带着些薄茧的手摩擦着茎身，然后扣住了头部，毫不留情，带着些疼，“嗯……！”他仰起头喘息，浓烈的信息素像是一张网紧紧地扣住了他。他感到那个难以启齿的部位开始湿润。

他被强制诱导发情了。

棕发的人在他的身上挺动，硬热的肉块摩擦过Steve的臀缝，有指向性地碾过舒展那个小小的褶皱。

他的手握住了Steve的性器，像是掐住了鸟的咽喉，他轻易地感到了身下人的悲鸣和哭泣，Steve把头压在了胳膊上，他不想哭，但只是忍不住。

“嘘……不要哭……不要哭……”Bucky胡乱地安慰，接近意乱情迷。他磨蹭过那个舒展的小小褶皱，终于放开了Steve的手腕。

他逃不了的，他逃不了的。

亲爱的Steve，他可爱的老师，他逃不了的。

Bucky亲了亲对方的颈项。他握住了自己的性器，更加用力地碾磨过那个舒展的穴口，看不太清楚，但在夜色中显露出一些粉嫩羞涩的颜色，就像他本人一样。

Bucky插了进去。

几乎是在头部进入的一刹那Steve弓起了身体，被强制诱导发情的身体绵软无力，但他却不知道从哪里有了力气向前，他撑起自己的膝盖，颤抖着想要躲开，但他的腰被扣住了，棕发少年的手上移到他的乳头，掐拧他的乳尖，用上了些力，很疼，“你为什么要逃？”他问，发音含糊不清，像是迷茫，也像是生气。修剪圆润的指甲拨着他的乳头，带来些刺痒，像是一个恶意的惩罚。

他重重地全部挺入。

“嗯……！”

Steve重重地咬住下唇，但他依然悲鸣出声。他感到泪水从眼角滑落。棕发的少年覆在他的身上，修长的手掌扣住了他的臀部，炽热的体温隔着衣服几乎烫的Steve颤抖，他开始了动作。

Bucky的嘴里发出满足的叹息，裹住他的地方湿热柔软。像是天鹅绒，他挤压着那个地方，像是想要把囊袋也挤进去，顶的Steve撑不住身体倒在了床上。

Bucky碾动摩擦着，敏感炽热的内壁湿淋淋的，Bucky能感到热液随着他的挤压碾磨被带出不少，他的阴茎已经湿淋淋的，“你为我湿了，老师。”

他俯下身呢喃，故意贴着Steve的耳朵。

而Steve的回应唯有颤抖的喘息。

Bucky发出了像是委屈的哼声，听在Steve的耳朵里格外刺耳。他颤抖着身体，一瞬间被侵占让他的脑子一片空白，而粗大性器的碾动则让他的浑身酸软，如果不是那只扣住他的腰的手的话他一定会跌倒在床上。

但是那只手扶住了他腰，抬高了他的臀部，把他摆成了一个跪趴的姿势。

“唔……！！！”

棕发少年发狠的撞击让Steve尖叫出声，Bucky笑了出来，“你真可爱。”他顶撞着那个柔软的臀部，毫不在意Steve的悲鸣，他只觉得摇晃的美丽身体看起来动人极了，他揉捏着挺翘绵软的臀肉，带着些恶意地留下了自己的指痕。他几乎想掌掴那个饱满的部位。

胯骨和臀部相撞发出色情的相撞声，而粘腻的水声则让更加确凿无疑的证据。

Bucky的手绕到前面再度握住Steve的性器，随着自己抽插的节奏撸动对方。

他没做过这档子事。但就像无师自通，他本能地想要取悦他。如果这算得上取悦的话。

他的另一只手松开了Steve的腰，金发的青年的身体立刻倒在了床上，但Bucky摆高了他的臀部，所以他也不是很在意，他俯身在Steve的耳后印下一个吻。感到甜美的气息更加汹涌时他深吸了一口气，几乎把眼睛闭了起来。

他的手顺着膝盖向上，抚过柔软的大腿，滑腻的腿根，然后是他们交合的部位，抚弄着那个接纳他的娇小穴口。

褶皱在抽出时颤抖着瑟缩，又在重重地挺入时被撑到最大，Bucky揉捏着穴口的边缘，骤然的紧缩紧箍着他的性器，让他近乎想抽上那个屁股一巴掌。

他毫不留情地抽插顶撞着，像是只为了满足自己的欲望能做出一切事情的下流无耻之徒。

饱满的大腿和他的紧贴着，Bucky喘息着顶到最深，他不知道Steve什么时候停止了发出声音，但他的确喜欢那些带着哭腔的呻吟，那些沙哑的喘息，软的腻的像一口蜜糖，也像带着一个小勾子。

“Steve……？”所以他迷怔怔地问。

他的老师终于哭了出来。

‘你今天又要去哪儿？’

‘Tony。’Steve简单地说，然后从床上稍微撑起一点的那个被被子裹住的模糊人影落了下去，‘下次我溜出去的时候你可得给我找个好点的借口。’

‘你给我找的借口明明好想的很。’

‘谁叫你那么听话。’对方嘟囔，‘我要是被查出来你也得完蛋Steve，’对方像是威胁他，但无奈的意味实在太重，‘早点回来，不知道半夜会不会检查，最近的检查简直密集的像是德军的空袭。’

‘真是糟糕的比方。’

‘真是恰当的比方。’

Steve笑了出来，‘注意安全。’那个人影又说，在黑暗中翻了个身，然后没有更多声响。

那个人影是谁。Tom。应该是Tom。在新闻出来的那年他刚结婚。他给Steve打了电话，‘对于你的损失我感到很抱歉。’

‘我很抱歉，Steve。’

‘我很遗憾，Steve。’

‘如果有什么我能帮上你的，Steve……’

‘他还那么年轻，Steve。’

他们都那么说，Steve。Steve。Steve。没完没了。而Steve只觉得可笑。

他从来就不是他的损失。他从来就不是他的。他也从来没损失什么东西。

起码他那么告诉自己。像是一管粘性差的要命的粘合剂，没什么用，但能给他那的确粘住了什么的错觉。

翻出窗户，向右走十步，如果步子迈的大点的话只要七步，但太不安全，十步，手抓着床沿，然后右边有水管。不脏，只是有一点锈蚀，不至于摇摇欲坠，但会在袖口留下不美观并且可以被人看出端倪的痕迹。但不是太难洗。

Steve在翻出去前和楼下的人打过招呼了，所以他知道对方在看着他。等他下来他肯定又要抱怨，但他看着他做这些动作时肯定捏着把汗。

Steve滑下了水管。

‘你怎么这么慢？’对方用抱怨似的口吻说。

你看，果然。

‘你知道舍监先查你们那栋楼的吧？’

‘我当然知道，但就是表个态度，不然我说‘晚上好，Steve’不是太突兀？’

‘你也晚上好，Tony。’

那个棕发的男孩笑了出来，棕褐色的眼睛在手电筒的照映下像是流淌的蜜糖，‘晚上好，Steve。’他说。

他们的声音很低，即使在围墙的附近根本没什么人，但他们的声音依旧压的很低，像是怕惊着了晚上的树木，惊着栖在树上睡觉的昆虫。

‘走吧。’那个拿着手电筒的男孩说，步子迈的很快，却很轻，他一棵树一棵树地用手电筒照耀，‘Thor说那旁边的树后藏着一个木箱，用来装肥料的，有点可疑，但不至于让人起疑，稍微露出了一点，’他用手比出一点距离，‘大概就露出了五公分的样子。’

‘我觉得我们像是东征的十字军。’

‘这话怎么说啊Rogers先生？’对方的话里充满了揶揄。

‘处心积虑地寻求城墙最矮的一端，然后搭上自己的工程梯。这比喻是不是不太恰当？’

对方笑了出来，‘不恰当，但却正确合适的很。唯一的区别就是我们可不能指望学校自己把这堵墙给拆了。啊，在那儿！’棕发的人用有些雀跃的语气叫喊，他把手电筒光对准了那颗树后，那里露出了一点木箱的边缘，‘走吧。’

他把手电筒咬在嘴里，给了Steve一个眼神示意后他绕到了箱子后面，Steve和他把箱子拖了出来，‘我先你先？’棕发的人含糊地说，因为先前把手电筒咬在嘴里所以发音很不清楚，倒像是牙牙学语的孩子。

Steve笑了开来，‘你先。’他说。

于是棕发的那个人踩到了木箱上，脚在围墙上轻巧地一蹬，那里有一块略微突出的石砖，Tony和他说，但Steve从来没有感觉到，那个男孩趴在了围墙上，这堵围墙又高又厚，像极了城墙。他把手电筒咬在嘴里，然后朝Steve伸出了手。

‘上来。’他说。

棕褐色的眼睛像是蜜糖。

流淌的蜜糖。焦糖味的，巧克力味的，那种圆滚滚的硬糖，被打碎后成了一片一片尖锐的碎片，在阳光下接近透明，流动的光点。

Steve屏住了呼吸。

‘好。’他说，踩在木箱上努力地抬高胳膊，只差一点。

然后他碰到了对方的手。棕发的男孩握住了他的手，手心干燥而温暖，他弯出了一个笑，因为嘴里咬着手电筒显得傻里傻气，但Steve也忍不住笑了出来。

流淌的蜜糖。

他再也没见过那么甜的眼睛。

再也没有。

Bucky被推醒。叫醒他的声音嘶哑而含糊，但里面的惊慌却是不容置疑。

“六点了，Bucky……”那个声音应该是想要叫喊，应该是想要用更大声，更坚定的语气。但却虚弱的像是呢喃。

“嗯……”Bucky翻过了身，他靠近了那个热源，本能地用手抱住，“等等……”

他被抽了一巴掌。

足够用力。但不足以驱散他的睡意，Bucky挣扎着睁开眼睛，热源离他远去，所以他坐了起来。

后知后觉，昨天的记忆开始回笼。他茫然地坐在床上，周围堆着乱糟糟的被单，他下意识地环视，然后他看到了Steve，足够鲜明地，他看到了Steve脖颈上的咬痕，金发的人看着他，眼眶下有着不容忽视的黑眼圈。

注意到他的视线后他勉强地扯了扯嘴角，“我说六点了。”

“Steve……”

“你该准备去学校了。”他打断了Bucky的话。

Bucky的身上还穿着昨天的衣服，被雨水打湿，粘在他的皮肤上，他才感到不舒服。而潮湿闷热又凝滞的似乎还有他们之间的空气。

“Steve……”Bucky迫切地想要说些什么。

“Bucky，准备去学校吧。”他又重复了一遍。

Bucky才意识到这并不是命令，而是请求。

他突然感到无地自容。

Bucky咬住了下唇，“对不起，我很抱歉，求你……”他说不出后面三个字了，Bucky几乎算是落荒而逃。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Bucky当然没去学校。

他才不是那种热爱知识爱如生命的人。

那对他来说也不是不可或缺的水源或空气。

他接近落荒而逃地离开了Steve家，他走的时候对方一句话也没说，只是疲惫地看着他。他的平静反而让Bucky更加无地自容，他宁可他骂他或者打他，好过平静。

他突然想起了一句话，‘礼貌才是绅士的利剑。’

真是杀人不见血。

Bucky出门的时候差点踩到了扔在门口的报纸。

加粗的大字写着什么他没太注意，只是匆匆地看了一眼。他突然想到以前这个时间Steve应该在吃早餐，晨跑后，他会抿着一杯茶，或者是咖啡，然后慢慢地翻看这些印着端正字体的东西。

他打乱了一切。

Bucky抿了抿唇，他接近落泪。在做出更疯狂的举动之前他仓皇而逃。

Coulson老师打电话来问他的身体。

“我还可以，”他回答，用的心不在焉的声音，在话尾的时候他像是不经意地咳嗽了两声，发现后又赶紧掩饰，“我觉得我可以来学校。”他说。

果然对方建议他在家休息。

Bucky在略微的踌躇后答应了。

在道谢后他挂了电话。

他真是个骗子。

那么熟练，面不改色。他一点都没有感到不舒服。甚至在心里的某一个角落他还因为自己的技巧而隐隐地感到得意。

他当然可以说那是意外。‘荷尔蒙’，‘生理反应’，所有那些乱七八糟的东西。

Bullshit.

他知道那是Steve。

在对方第一次呼唤他的时候。在他打开那扇窗户，在他向对吸血鬼说了‘请进来’的时候。

他知道那是Steve，他知道如果他用借口搪塞的话Steve一定会接受，他可能会原谅他，可能不会，但无论怎么样他都不会责怪他。

他咬了他。

Bucky坐在床上，他扯着自己的头发。他发现他竟然是想象过这个画面的。

他借了一盘DVD。不是因为强烈的需求，而只是因为单纯的好奇，或者是因为无聊。

金发的色情演员舔湿了自己的手指后就把手往下探，往自己的那个隐私的部位送，Bucky坐在电脑前，他用手指敲击着桌面，不能不说他感到了一些无聊。他用手撑着下巴，漫不经心地看进度条还剩多少。然后金发的色情演员舔起了老二，用手握住，像是怕伤到那根性器似的她握的很小心，Bucky猜这应该会让一些人感到兴致勃发，他扬了扬眉，在椅子上换了个姿势后继续看。他在想要不要给自己去倒杯水。

金发的色情演员伸出了舌头，她看着镜头，用那双蓝眼睛。

那双蓝眼睛。

Bucky不自觉地坐正了身体，他的喉结滚动。

那双眼睛。

那双眼睛。

那么蓝，像是海，也像是天空。

只是那么蓝。

像极了一个人。

他的呼吸急促了起来，Bucky把手伸进了裤子。

金发的色情演员张开了嘴，展示着自己鲜艳的舌头，深色的性器压在她的舌头上，她顺从地含进，蓝眼睛眨动着带出了水光。

他舔着性器，脸上的表情像是委屈又像是饥渴，柔软的身体扭动着，微不可察，但那么动人，柔软的手在粗长的阴茎上撸动。

在勃发的性器操进那个熟透的穴口的时候Bucky低喘着射了出来，他看着青筋遍布的粗长性器在颜色熟透的穴口进出，习惯性地用手指轻轻点动着桌面。

他擦干净了另一只手，脑子里想的是Steve也有一张好看的嘴。

一张好看极了的嘴。

他都不知道他什么时候起了那么糟糕的想法。

淋了雨的湿衣服还黏在他的身上，闷热又粘腻，Bucky用右手扯着头发，他垂着头，觉得用小刀割开血管都比思考这个无解的问题要简单。最后他走进了浴室，决定还是先解决一下个人的卫生问题。

他有大把的时间自我厌弃。

Steve用手抚摸颈侧的那个伤口。

结痂了。有点疼。但他知道这个伤口不会随着新陈代谢消失。

像他小腿上的那个伤口一样。

‘摔的那么狠。’那个棕发的男孩蹲在他的身边说，垂着头，睫毛因为低垂的眼睛而显得格外明显，说话时轻微地眨动，像是一只即将振翅而飞的蝴蝶。

他的手伸出，手指抚过Steve的小腿，带起了一阵细小的战栗，Steve本能地蜷起了腿，这让对方笑了出来，‘摔的时候不怕疼现在倒是怕疼了。’

‘这哪里一样了？’

‘哪里不一样了？’

‘痛觉是会延迟的。’Steve一本正经地说，即使他也不知道这话是对也不对。

‘是啊是啊，就像你总得先受伤然后再哭。’对方撇了撇嘴，像是不以为然。

Steve有些想生气，但他更多的想笑。

那个棕发的男孩抬起了眼睛，他略微抿着嘴唇冲他笑，‘要我扶着你去医务室吗？’

Steve摇了摇头，‘Davis女士对我格外的关心，不用，只要贴上一片胶布就好了。’

‘听着像是炫耀，但却是一个讨厌的事实对不对？’

‘也不那么讨厌，她是一个格外和蔼的女士。’Steve说，‘但是她好像觉得我和她办公室里放的瓷娃娃也没多大区别。’

‘真不凑巧，我也是这么觉得的。’Tony说，他死盯着Steve的伤口所以Steve也把视线移到了那里，应该是不明显的，他摔到了地上，然后擦伤了皮肤，但伤口的边缘已经有些发青，而正中央则像是溢着血，蹭起的皮则更让人毛骨悚然。

‘真没那么严重。’Steve叹了口气。

‘我相信你了。’棕发的男孩站了起来，他冲Steve伸出一只手，‘到时候你肯定得留下一个疤。’

‘嗨，我也不是什么娇滴滴的小姑娘，也没那么在意自己的皮肤是否完美无瑕。’Steve翘着脚走，他的胳膊架在了Tony的肩膀上，Tony走的一直很快，像是匆匆忙忙，是那种Davis女士看了肯定会叹息，说‘这种孩子走着走着肯定会撞上点什么’的走法。

但那个时候他走的倒是很慢，也很平稳，虽然没有一位Davis女士在旁边夸奖他。

他小腿上的疤痕消失了。

他没有特意用什么东西，它就只是消失了，像是一个自然的过程。

他知道他为什么没有推开Bucky。他无处可逃，但他远可以伤害对方。这是正当防卫。

他舍不得。

那头被打湿的棕色卷发，在雨水的作用下接近漆黑。

一瞬间他以为那是Tony。

一瞬间他真的那么以为，在那一瞬间Steve的心脏几乎停跳。

但是那双灰蓝色的眼睛抬起。Steve后知后觉地发现他错的离谱，而信息素已经卷携了他。

那个棕发的男孩，不是Tony，是Bucky，有时会用狡猾的，刻意的委屈的表情看他的棕发男孩。

他把他压到了床上。手指分开了他的嘴唇后捅入，在他的口腔里搅弄，然后手指轻巧地夹住了他的舌头，Steve的唾液滑落嘴角，像是什么恶意的玩笑，Steve想要扭头躲过，但他的脸又接近了。他大概想要接吻。但Steve感到更不情愿。

然后他的鼻子被捏住了。

他因为呼吸不畅而张开了嘴，然后那个棕发男孩的嘴唇覆了上来。

滚烫又柔软。

Steve一瞬间打了个哆嗦。

他用手指抚过颈侧的咬痕，怔怔地看着镜子，那个棕发男孩，再也不是那个棕发男孩，无人可以代替的，但却已经不在的那个男孩。

孩子气的，幼稚十足的，有时候固执地接近可笑，但有时又在一场争论的末端突然认输，摆出一副‘你说的有道理’的姿态的那个棕发男孩。

那个名字依然被记着的，死去的那天有无数人议论，有无数人为他哭泣，或真心或假意，永远也回不来的那个男孩。

Steve用手指抵着镜子。

“Tony。”他吐出了那个名字，出口的瞬间他打了个哆嗦，像是说出了什么不能出口的咒语和诅咒。

Steve把额头压上了镜子。

据说说‘bloody Mary’说三遍滴血的女性便会从镜子中浮现，不知道这个故事是否能引申？

如果他说那个名字说三遍，那个带着笑的棕发少年是否会从镜子中浮现？

柔软的棕色卷发，像滴着蜜糖似的眼睛。

Steve闭上了眼睛。

真是蠢透了。

Bucky在下午去了Clinton家。

不是去看Clinton，他还没和同学友爱到到了这种时候还能记挂着对方的程度，即使Clinton挺不错，他捧着那本小破本子的画面屡屡浮现在Bucky面前，他后悔没和Clinton一起钻研。也不是为了倾吐，这事儿谁都不能告诉，即使理智告诉Bucky最好的处理方法应该是去和法官倾诉。

但牵涉的不止他一个。

真他妈见鬼。

受害者不能成为被同情的一方，反而可能被非议。真见鬼。

光是想到那个画面可能发生Bucky就感到胸口一阵抽紧。即使他是始作俑者，像是鳄鱼的眼泪。

Bucky从浴室出来的时候在床上坐了一会儿，他的脚还在往下滴水，所以他就看着自己的脚，视线从左脚挪到右脚，他就那样发着呆。

不知道什么时候Bucky倒到了床上。

他把手搭到额头，看着天花板，视线无意义地挪移的时候他发现天花板的角落里有一块湿痕，浅浅的，边缘是浅灰色，中央颜色有些加深，像是一只振翅欲飞的白鸽。羽毛凌乱地漂浮。

Dove.

鸽子。

纯洁的人。

天真无邪的人。

Pigeon.

鸽子。

易于受骗的人。

Bucky怔怔地看着那块湿斑。

就是在那个时候他的眼睛开始湿润。

他宁可他打他，骂他。但他只是那样看着他，疲惫的，无力的，‘快走吧，Bucky，快走吧。’

于是他就走了。

像是所有的怯懦者，以为迈开步伐就能把一切都甩到身后。所有他就走了，大迈步，落荒而逃，留着那扇门大开着，让金发的人独自站在门边。

Bucky用手捂住了眼睛。

“Clinton！！”Barton太太的嗓门洪亮又欢快，“你的同学来看你的腿了！！”

“妈！！他是来看我的！！不是我的腿！！！”Clinton大吼着回应，差不多在拖完最后一个单词的尾音时‘来看他的腿的同学’迈完了楼梯的最后一阶，正好站在了他的门口。

“你好，来看我的腿的同学。”Clinton招了招手。

粗看之下Clinton看起来不像是很严重的样子，除非忽视他那双笔直地伸着的腿，像是所有测量腿长时费劲地拉着腿想要让数字更好看一些的青春期青少年似的。

Bucky扯了扯嘴角，“你好，Clinton。”他的手上还端着一个餐盘，是Barton太太要他顺便带上来的，‘一杯茶给你，一杯果汁给Clinton。’

Bucky把餐盘放在了矮桌上。他不想那样，但坐下时他沉沉地叹了口气。

Clinton拿起果汁喝了一口，“Natasha怀疑你可能分化了。”

“什么？”

“她怀疑，只是怀疑。但说不清你是不是感染了什么乱七八糟的病毒。”

Bucky的喉结滚动，一瞬间他感到怒火难以自抑，他吞咽着喉咙，像是咽下了哽在喉口的一颗石子，粗粝地割着他的喉咙，鲜血淋漓，“……Natasha为什么不和我说？”出口后他才发现自己的嗓音沙哑不堪。

Clinton奇怪地看了他一眼，“你以为Natasha是海边的小女孩吗？”

“就是那个发现了海啸的前兆后跑着通知大家的小女孩。”看到Bucky的神情后Clinton耐心地解释，他抿了一口果汁。

“但是海啸的确发生了。”

Clinton含糊地‘嗯’了一声，几秒后他像才反应过来，Bucky一瞬间怀疑他会把口中的果汁喷出来，但Clinton咽了下去，随之而来的是几声惊天动地的呛咳，“Clinton！”Barton太太在楼下喊。

“我没事！！”Clinton大声回应，脖子上的青筋几乎都快爆了出来。

他用见了鬼似的神情看Bucky，“所以你的确分化了？！”

他的脸色涨的通红，是缺氧造成的后果，Bucky叹了口气，他的心情出乎意料地平静了下来，他拍了拍Clinton的后背，帮助对方平复呼吸后他回答，“嗯。”

“你没去医院？！”

“我不想讨论这件事。”

“你要知道这完全不能怪Natasha，在我认真看那本本子的时候你们一点都不在意，Natasha只是怀疑，像是所有荒谬的猜测中的一种，她甚至怀疑你是不是咽下了塑料瓶盖。”

Clinton说的又快又急，用的是‘give a fuck’的词汇，这样的字眼让Bucky有些意外，他扯了扯嘴角。

“我没怪任何人。”他说，“如果一定要有的人可供指摘的话那个人一定是我，只有我。”

“……嗯。”Clinton沉默了，尴尬的空气在他们之间蔓延，过了一会儿后他开口，犹犹豫豫的，“那你来干嘛？我知道你是来看我的，但我不能说服自己你只是为了探望探望我才来的。”

“我来找你借那本本子。”

“你自己的呢？”

“弄丢了。”Bucky说，“你看，所以我说如果有能怪的人那个人只能是我。”

Clinton伸出了手，他看起来想拍拍Bucky的背，但最后那只手落到了Bucky的肩膀上，他捏了捏Bucky的肩膀后用手握成拳撞了撞，深蓝色的眼睛里流露出迟疑的神色，“……没出什么事吧？”

Bucky没有说话。

最后Clinton用手撑地勉强站了起来，Bucky帮忙扶了他一把，Clinton在乱糟糟的书桌前翻弄，最后把那本压在习题册和课本下的小册子递给Bucky，“一切都会好起来的？”他犹疑地说，注意到Bucky的眼神后他不满地拉下了嘴角，“我怎么知道该怎么安慰刚分化的人？话说回来这真的需要安慰？”

“不需要。”Bucky粗略地翻了翻，就像是在检查有没有掉页漏页似的，“好好休息，明天我和Natasha一起来看你。”

“……不要告诉Natasha我分化了。”

“暂时不要还是永远不要？”

这个问题蠢的让Bucky无言以对，但Clinton问的挺认真，所以Bucky有些无奈地回答，“你觉得Natasha会以为我到二十岁还没分化吗？只是暂时。我会告诉她的。前提是Natasha关心。”

“噢那就是永远了。”

Bucky笑了出来，“是的，永远。”转身下楼前他挥了挥手里的小册子，“谢谢你的小册子，好好休养。”

“你也是。”

在和Barton太太告别后Bucky跨上了自行车，沙金色头发的女性有些担心地询问Clinton那几声巨大的咳嗽是什么来由，Bucky毫不给Clinton面子的回答‘他被果汁呛到了’，某种意义上他也是实话实说，至于Barton太太用什么眼光看Clinton就是Clinton自己的事了。

Bucky把那本小册子揣到了外套内侧的兜里，有点厚，但却是适合随身携带。或许这才是这本手册的用途，像个急救手册似的，‘任何时候需要的时候记得翻看’。

他有许多的事情要知道。非常多。

Steve请了一上午的假。他的课在下午，所以也并没有什么影响。

棕发男孩给他造成的麻烦够多了。但好在并不声张。

Steve并没感到更多特殊的情绪。他对着镜子查看那个咬痕，最后得出那个印记可以掩盖的痕迹。和遮盖剂配套的还有‘粉底’。

讨厌使用遮盖剂的人都那么叫那个小小的遮掩用物体，而的确有女性把它当成化妆品使用。

Steve抹了一点在颈侧，很有用。他突然想起早年新闻里有说遭遇家暴的女性都偏好使用这个，‘完美的一点都看不出来’。

他用手指抚摸那个咬痕在的地方，‘完美的一点都看不出来’。

真是一句带着讥讽意味的夸奖。

Steve奇异地不感到难过。

他感到难过。的确。但不比看到一只飞鸟坠落更多了。

他已经看到过一只飞鸟坠落了。

他不会再为第二只飞鸟倾心。

而那个男孩。

那么年轻，那么地纯真。

Bucky。

Bucky。

轻佻的发音。

嘴唇的开合，然后是舌尖的微微吐出一点。嘴唇的小小撅起像是乞求一个接吻。

像一个小小的爆破音。

‘大家都那么叫我的。’

那个男孩的自我介绍也十足的轻佻。

Steve对着镜子看了一会儿。眨眼时他好像才被拽回到现实。

他想他需要预约一下标记去除手术。

但是可以等到他回家后。

“你用香水了吗？”Sharon问，她下意识地凑近了Steve，“真好闻。”

Sharon离意识到自己在耍流氓也就几秒钟的时间。

金发青年突然红起来的耳根让她意识到了她犯下的错误，事实上因为遮盖剂的广泛使用她都快忘了这是多么普遍的一件事，“……发情期？”Sharon干巴巴地问，因为自己脱口而出的这句话又想抽自己几巴掌。

但她实在想不出什么合适的接话词汇了。

“……别去举报我，Steve。”Sharon又在沉默后说。第一次感觉她的沟通能力像是又回到了学龄前。她恨不得他们还存在于用肢体交流的那个时间段。那样Sharon就可以装出‘我不知道你在比划些什么’的样子然后‘哒哒哒’地跑远。

虽然此时在脑子里Sharon的确想‘哒哒哒’地踩着自己的高跟鞋跑远。

“嗯。”涨红了脸的人回答，样子看起来没比Sharon好多少。Sharon深感理解，同比类推她刚刚相当于问了Steve‘生理期？’

Sharon在想时空穿梭的技术还要多少年才能正式问世。

“那么重？”Steve又问。

“建议请假的那种。”Sharon说，“合情合理。不为了外面那些还闻不出什么信息素的小鬼们，而是为了你自己着想。”

突然变得有些沮丧的人让Sharon突然起了一股强烈的想要摸摸对方的头发的冲动，她小时候家里可是养过一只金毛。而Steve的头发看起来手感可真好。

Sharon忍了忍。“要我帮你去说说不？反正你从来没请过假。”

Steve点了点头。

“谢谢。”他说。

“这就是不会去举报我的意思喽？”

Steve笑了开来，“我可没录音。”

“注意身体Steve，最近的小混球可多了不少。”

远处的小混球Bucky Barnes正躺在床上看Clinton的那本小册子。

Bucky把那本还算轻便的小本子举着，翻到最后一章的时候觉得自己的胳膊都有些酸痛了起来。

然后他看到了关键的字眼。

‘标记去除’。

‘如果说分娩的疼痛程度是十级的话，标记去除应该算是七级，因人而异，但差别不会太大。’

Bucky把胳膊放了下来，他把小册子扣在了自己的胸口。“看在上帝的份上……”他喃喃。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Tony stark入校时像一个十足的摇滚明星。

或者根据他后来自己说的，‘他们看着我就像我是玛丽莲梦露。’

他一本正经地和Steve说，而Steve因为太有画面感而笑了出来。

现在那所寄宿学校成了真正的名校，不止是因为小stark曾经在里面读过和贡献的数量不小的捐款，也有他在采访时说的话，‘让我最怀念的是我的高中。’

小stark这么说，和《罗马假日》里的奥黛丽赫本说‘我最喜欢的是罗马’也没什么区别。

但在这些发生之前，远远之前，那所寄宿学校也只是一所寄宿学校，如果非要挑出什么出彩的地方，那也就只有它格外严格的校规。

Steve在母亲死后被亲戚送了进来。

而Tony stark则是因为太过顽劣被送了进来。那所学校费用不高，但却是出了名的严格。

一年一次假期。唯一的一次假期是圣诞节。

鱼龙混杂，但教导主任的鞭子倒是结实得很。而生活作风才不是单独一项会让你体验那根鞭子的威力的事情。

Tony stark转了进来。他做了什么事情被掩盖的一丝不漏，但就Howard stark毫不留情地把他送了进来来看，肯定不是翻了一堵墙这么简单。

Tony stark进校时可是万众瞩目。但鉴于哪怕是天才发明家的孩子也没法在这种地方给他们带来一些特殊的东西，大家的注意力很快就被转移。

Tony和Steve经常翻墙出现。所有人都干这种事，小心翼翼，滴水不漏，一旦被发现就是灭顶之灾。但好在他们非常的谨慎。

在圣诞节假期时他们会找好人，在围墙外每隔一段时间就给他们留下些什么，或者藏些什么，鉴于后来围墙外也有学校的人开始检查。

‘我们简直是清教徒。’小stark总是这么抱怨。但他看起来倒是乐此不疲。

Steve在那所学校平和地度过了前两年。

真正地变故在第三年。

他分化了。

Steve的分化反应格外地强烈，而在他冲进厕所吐了十分钟稍有缓和后他就被女教师拎到了医务室。

他的脑子发昏，感觉喘不过气，但是Davis女士依然关上了门窗，一瞬间Steve更加地感到了窒息。

‘可怜的孩子。’发丝里掺上银色的女性用像是怜爱的眼神看他，她把药剂注入了Steve的静脉，而Steve的血管像是要随着那管药爆开。

他的视线模糊，想要寻找什么似的他茫然地扭着头，像一把坏了的电扇，Davis女士用枯瘦的手抚摸他的头，但一点缓和作用都没有。

突然他看到了Tony。

Steve以为自己看错了。

但那的确是Tony。

手撑在医务室的玻璃上，Davis女士把门锁了，所以他进不来，但对方看起来也不想进来。

Steve睁大了眼睛，他没察觉泪珠从眼角滑落，他的眼睛干涩的厉害，棕发的人像是注意到了他的视线，他冲Steve抬了抬手，算是一个打招呼的意思。

他看了Steve一会儿后离开了。

鉴于还在上课，Steve有充足的证据怀疑他旷课了。一旦被发现可不是闹着玩的。

但当时的他还在想那是不是一个幻觉。

如果那是一个幻觉的话可真是一个真切的幻象。

简直和真的没有差别。

‘Davis女士说你是Omega。’棕发的男孩趴在Steve的床边说，按照Davis女士的说法‘危险期’已经过去了，而Steve已经用过了遮盖剂，所以Tony得以顺利地进来。

Steve下意识地看向对方。

‘好吧，其实不是Davis女士说的，’棕发的男孩撇了撇嘴，‘是她落在桌上的单子没收好我看到的，对不起。’

棕色的眼睛看向Steve，一时Steve不知道该说些什么，Omega，他分化成了一个Omega，在很久之前被歧视，而现在依然算是正在争取公正的一个群体，‘Omega’，‘小Omega’，这几乎算的上一个蔑称。

他不知道该说些什么。

‘这是不是意味着我要好好地对待你？’那个棕发的男孩说，‘过分的关照算的上贬低，刻意的关怀令人作呕，但我会认真地对待你，Steve，像一个十足的绅士，注意着你的尊严，不让别人侵犯你的尊严，同时我不会对任何一个人说出这个秘密，哪怕是醉酒后也不行。’

Steve不知道该说什么，‘……这算不算的上一个歧视？’他干巴巴地说。

‘真的？’棕发男孩扬眉，‘好严格。’

Steve笑了出来，他拉了拉对方的手，‘谢谢你。’

‘快点好起来吧，Steve，我快要闷死了。’

Steve想过让Tony标记他。他把那说的像是青春期的一个玩笑但他的心紧张地几乎揪紧。

但是棕发的男孩摇头。

Steve有些不知道他该笑着糊弄过去还是该沮丧地离开。毕竟他觉得他做不到继续若无其事地和对方对话。

但是棕发的男孩看着他，眼里的神情竟然像是严肃，鉴于他露出这样的神情的时候非常少，Steve一瞬间有些愣怔，‘我想要对你负起责任，Steve。能不能请你等等我？’他握住了Steve的手，轻轻地捏了一下，然后笑了出来，‘但是你愿意让我标记你真让我开心。’

那个男孩。

那个男孩。

那个男孩的生命终结在了阿富汗。

应该是一笔普通的交易。但谁也没想到背后还有恐怖分子的绑架。Pepper Potts花了一年才查出来是一场刻意的阴谋。而当她终于举出证据时众人才意识到当初她在发布会上说的‘这是一场阴谋’不是被悲伤冲昏头脑的歇斯底里。

‘我不明白他们为什么总想要一个公正。’那个男孩在翻看小说时总这么说，‘公正是给活人聊以自慰的，死人都死了还要什么公正？不过是活着的人自作多情而已。’

但是自作多情是多么有必要啊。

Tony。

Tony。

Howard stark去世后那个男孩忙的像个陀螺，而Steve为了学费几乎焦头烂额，他们每个月见一面，直到后来所有的对话都发生在深夜的电话里。

‘……我好累。’Steve接起电话但对面并没有声音，所以他就安静地等着，直到话筒对面的人开口说话，‘我好累，Steve，我真的好累。’他的声音平板而没有起伏，但是竟然透着一丝委屈的意味。

Steve眨了眨眼，他刚刚下了晚班，困的要命，但脑子里似乎还有一根神经活跃地蹦着，他的额角突突地跳着，所以他用手指揉着那里，‘一起都会好起来的，Tony。’沉默了一会儿后Steve说，有些想要叹气但忍不住了。

‘……嗯。’过了一会儿后对方回应。

‘你还愿意让我标记你吗？’对方没头没尾地问。

‘只要你的门牙还没被啤酒瓶盖磕掉。’

他猜Tony stark的门牙应该还没被啤酒瓶盖磕掉。但是对方却笑了出来，‘那我以后要小心一些了。’

到最后Steve也不知道Tony stark有没有好好‘保管’他的牙。

但反正一切都没有意义了。

Steve走路回家，他不太想坐公交。他的身体已经变得很不错了，以前每到发情期他都难受的像是要去掉半条命，但现在那对他而言只是一个不痛不痒的小意外。

的确是一个小意外。

Steve踢了踢路边的小石子，“Rogers老师！！”被妈妈牵着手的小孩兴高采烈地和他打招呼，Steve笑着伸手，他才发现他已经走到了自己的街区。

这话让他显得像是一个黑手党。但这的确是他的街区，是他的家属于的街区。旁边住着一个小混蛋的街区。

阳光从落叶间的缝隙洒了进来，Steve抬头，又因为有些炫目的阳光而眯起眼睛，他才发觉树叶绿的有些过分，几乎接近发黄，夏天就要来了。

早在那场雨的征兆来临之前他就该知道的。

Steve在路口站了一会儿。

像在进行不必要的思考后他迈开了步伐。一瞬间他有些犹豫，他不知道棕发的小混蛋会不会找他，坐在他的门前，坐在自己的门前，又或者是像索命的幽灵一样阴森森地杵在他的门廊？

Steve因为自己的想象而笑了出来。

隔着一条街的距离他远远地看了过去。

什么都没有。

Steve叹了口气，不知道因为庆幸还是因为失落，但他的确加快了步伐向自己家走去。

Bucky藏在窗帘后面。

看到那个人影的时候他紧了紧抓着窗帘的手，一瞬间他有些想拉开窗户大声叫喊或者直接打开窗户翻出去。那个名字卡在他的喉咙口，几乎像是一颗不上不下的咯死人的小石子。

但是Bucky忍住了。

他看着Steve从路口走近，在打开门后走进了自己的家。

他的视线追随着对方，像是一颗忠于职守的人造卫星。但也只是绕着轨道打转而已，忠于职守的卫星都这样，即使他现在有多想撞到他的地球上去，然后拉着对方一起坠毁。

像一个糟糕透顶的人造品，像一颗犯了青春期叛逆的不听话陨石。

起码砸出一个不小的坑。

Bucky下意识地碾着自己的后槽牙，他突然恨的厉害，他用手指抓着轻薄的窗帘，直到把针织品蹂躏的不成样子。

他突然恨的厉害。不是因为Steve的平和，他现在哪有那个资格去议论对方，甚至去揣度对方？他甚至没有资格吐出那个名字。

而是因为他的怯懦。

他不敢去乞求Steve的原谅，也不敢去承担。相反他藏在窗帘后面，惴惴不安地看着对方走近，然后走远，目不斜视，像是若无其事。

但是事情可大了。

Bucky恨恨地咬着牙，然后他听到了‘刺啦’一声。

好极了。Bucky麻木地看着手上的纤维想。

他把窗帘拽破了。

Steve在半夜起来呕吐。

他应该庆幸好歹他醒了过来。不然他可能会被自己的呕吐物呛死，在Steve接水漱口的时候他看了一眼镜子，他大口地喘着气，突然直犯恶心。他想起了新闻里看到的因为过度吸食毒品而在梦中被自己的呕吐物呛死的屡见不鲜的案例，Steve用手撑着洗手台，他花了好一会儿来平复呼吸。

水流平稳地冲刷，几乎快成了白噪音。而好一会儿后Steve才想到了他呕吐的原因。

排异反应。

真见鬼。

就像输了一管不是自己血型的血。Steve看了一眼镜子，他的脸色苍白的厉害，而眼角的泪花起码证明了刚刚吐的昏天黑地的场景不是存在于他的梦中。

书上是怎么说的来着？

‘这个时候建议alpha们陪伴在Omega身边。’

Steve上大学的时候经常遇到这种事，往往发生在一个疯狂的派对后。喝的烂醉的Omega被带了出去。第二天扯着自己皱巴巴的外套哭哭啼啼地回来，鲜明的不只是宿醉的气息，还有脖子上昭然若揭的咬痕。

然后他们要么在医务室里捱过那两天，要么就在宿舍里一边在线报名酗酒者互助会一边痛苦地在深夜呻吟煎熬。

Steve那个时候的室友可是一个十足悲伤的典范。

平心而论Steve觉得他做的还不错。在对方半夜起来呕吐时他随时准备好了矿泉水，而在半个月后他陪着对方一起去做了标记去除手术。

他应该算是驾轻就熟。

但Steve没想到他算是为了现在的自己积累经验。

Steve关掉了水龙头，他用挂在架子上的毛巾擦了擦嘴后叹了口气，他深呼吸了几下，确定没问题后他走出了浴室。

希望我睡一个好觉。

他想。

同时希望这不是痴人说梦。

Bucky蹲在Steve的房子外面。

他们这个街区的房子都是一层。这是一个不错的优点，虽然也间接促成了他糟糕至极的‘犯罪行为’。

但就现在来说这是一个相当不错的优点。

当Steve的灯亮起来时Bucky一下就注意到了。

他还站在客厅里，解决课业问题后他就站在那里，期间饿了他给自己做了一个简单的三明治。

他站在那里。像是等着上帝突然降临，然后仁慈地和他说，‘去吧，就是现在了，我的孩子。抓住这个机会。’

Bucky抱着这种不切实际的幻想等着不存在的摇着洁白翅膀的小天使给他降下‘天意’。

但是并没有。

Bucky站在那里。怔怔的，脑子里胡思乱想，一会儿心跳的厉害一会儿又恶心地想吐，他无意识地用手指拨着窗帘，那里现在破了一个不小的洞，Bucky觉得他可以用松鼠这样的理由胡扯过去，反而死无对证。他老爹还想要人证不成？

Bucky就站在那里。直到天色转暗，直到Steve的房子里的所有的灯都熄灭。

Bucky站在夜色里，突然不知道该些什么。

他的脑子清醒的很，就算躺到床上估计也是个不眠之夜，但他的脚的确算在哀嚎了。不是酸痛的接近抽筋的状态，而是他几乎感觉不到自己的脚了。

就在Bucky想着他该去睡觉的时候Steve的灯亮了。

从朦胧的暗黄色光线Bucky推断出那是台灯。

本能地他抬起了窗户，然后翻了出去。不远的距离因为他奔跑的速度而近在咫尺，期间Bucky因为复苏的小腿的抽痛而面目扭曲了一下，但他拖着腿断断续续地抵达了目的地。

但他不知道到了目的地后他该干什么。

也没人给他个彩带让他冲过去，更没人给他欢呼。

Bucky站在Steve的卧室的墙外，他突然反应过来可能会被发现所以他迅速地蹲了下去，进行这个过程时他又因为小腿的抽痛而低声抽气。

但显然他多虑了。

呕吐声传到了他的耳朵声。在寂静的夜里格外地刺耳。Bucky蹲在Steve的卧室墙外，蹲在墙角，突然感到心里空荡荡的。

他用手指拽着脚边无辜的草，深夜里一片安静，只有风安静地吹着，刮在他的脸上带着些凉，但是初夏的风已经带着些闷热的前兆了。

渗出的汁液让Bucky的手指粘糊糊的，他揉着那根无辜的草，直到用指尖揉成一个小小的球体后掷了出去。

落在地面上悄无声息。

Steve还在呕吐。

难受极了。铺天盖地。Bucky和他只隔着一堵墙。

Bucky把后脑压在了墙上，“你叫叫我的名字呀……”他无意识地呢喃。

他知道Clinton上那本书说的。Omega在这个时候都会渴望alpha的陪伴的。

所以你叫叫我的名字呀。

只要你叫叫我。

只要你叫叫我。

即使我现在鬼鬼祟祟地藏在你的墙外，即使我现在形迹可疑，但只要你叫叫我的名字我就会进去的，用手叩窗户，绕到前面去敲门，找出一堆乱七八糟的借口，用‘不知不觉’，用‘心有灵犀’，只要你叫叫我的名字。哪怕是光脚踩着玻璃我也会过去的。

但是Steve没有呼唤他。

那个美丽又柔和的青年哭了出来。

呕吐声过去后的几秒。像是寂静的那几秒，短促的抽泣声响了起来，像是扼住一只鸟的咽喉后那个脆弱生灵在生命的最后几秒的微不足道的挣扎一样。

短的像是因为惊愕而发出的倒抽气。

Bucky把后脑靠在了砖石的墙上，夜间的露水像是渗进了他的头发里，丝丝密密。

Bucky闭上了眼睛。他把胳膊搭在膝盖上。

他听到了按掉开关的声响，然后是脚步声，最后归于一声叹息，然后又是一声略带沉闷的啪嗒声。

黑夜重归黑暗。

“嘿，和我说说话。”

Bucky用吸管搅了搅巨大的可以充当量杯的玻璃杯，他疲惫地看了一眼坐在他对面的红发女孩，真不是他想要刻意作妖，而是他实在困的要命，“……我以为你就是想和我一起喝杯饮料。”

对方用‘你脑子坏掉了’的眼神看他，Bucky扯了扯嘴角。“……我不想说话，”他说，“我困得要命，快点问完你想问的问题就放我回家睡觉吧。”

Bucky本来想再请一个假。但他觉得连续两天实在有些过分，而且非常大的概率他骗不过去，不仅不能如愿不说，以后还可能影响他的‘坑蒙拐骗’生涯，实在说不过去。

也不是说Bucky总是这样，但有备无患总是不错的。

“所以你的确分化了？”

Bucky抬了抬眼睛，他吸了一口饮料，因为入口的甜腻味道而喉结滚动差点没有丢脸地吐回去，他推开了那杯玻璃杯，叹了口气后把脸压到了胳膊上。

“……嗯。”他闷闷地回答。

“我以为你会不承认的。”

红发女孩的嗓音倒是听起来带着几分真心实意的意外。“你怎么猜到的？”Bucky问，声音因为胳膊的阻隔而有些瓮声瓮气的。

“要是病毒或者吞了瓶盖你早就迫不及待地像个地雷似的炸开了，甚至不用人来踩。”Natasha客观地说，她看着明显没什么精神，甚至不用揣度的对面那位皱眉，“出什么事了？”

“我先申明，我根本不想问的，但那点愧疚心让我也挺不好受，所以我就简单问问，本着人道主义的原则。”

“我搞砸了。”Bucky闷闷地说，咽下了喉咙里那点委屈的冒出来的丢人尾音。

“现在我是不是就该做好和你谈话的长期准备了？”Natasha无声地叹了口气，她用叉子叉了一点提拉米苏送进嘴里，“说吧，现在咖啡厅里没什么人。除非你往我脸上泼东西，不然没人会注意我们。”

“你最好做好心理准备。”

“所以你就打算在这个过程里不看我一眼了？”Natasha看着鸵鸟似的人扯了扯嘴角。

“嗯。”Bucky想笑笑，但眼角反而酸涩了起来，他在黑暗中睁着眼睛，这片他给自己创造的小小‘容身之所’，他的‘安全之地’。

“我搞砸了。Natasha。我搞砸了。我那么喜欢他，但我搞砸了。我好害怕。我好害怕看到他。我好害怕他会看到我。”

“他会打我吗？还是疏远我，装的和原来没什么区别？”Bucky的喉咙哽了一下，他把脸埋到了胳膊里，“我好害怕。”

“你像个砸了窗户的小男孩，没能力跑，但更没能力补窗户。”Natasha用叉子在虚空中点了点对方，这个动作挺没礼貌，但反而他看不到，“你不能凭着臆想去爱一个人。Bucky。”

“你不能爱上他的幻象，又畏惧他的幻象。不能因为一厢情愿的虚构陷入恋爱，更不能因为幻想破灭而自顾自地心碎欲死，”Natasha用叉子戳了戳小小的提拉米苏，她突然觉得点这个是个错误，即使她早知道这场谈话不会太愉快，“你不能自己蒙住自己的眼睛，Bucky。”

她对面的人抬起头，棕色的卷发乱糟糟的，配着红通通的眼睛别提多像一只被遗弃的小狗，Natasha笑了出来，“你早知道自己想干什么了对不对？就是等着别人替你说出来而已，你可真是一个狡猾的混蛋。”

“但是就替我说出来好不好？告诉我，Nata，我该干什么，我到底该去干什么？”

“走出去啊Bucky，理所当然，放在蒙在自己脸上的手，越过遮挡你视线的人墙，不管后面一项存不存在，但是你总要走出去接受现实。”

“我觉得这个单得要你买。”Natasha一本正经地说。

这事儿说起来远比做起来容易。

但Bucky首先先买了Natasha的单。红发的女孩用手指轻轻地点着桌面，Bucky知道她的眼里有着疑问，但她没有抛出问题，也没有试图挖掘，多么善良，多么体贴，Bucky因为这点而由衷地感谢对方。

他和Natasha打过招呼后就离开了。

我应该迈出去。

他想。我应该迈出去。

但如果真那么容易就好了。

Bucky站在Steve的门廊上。他觉得自己形迹可疑，他觉得他甚至可以称得上鬼鬼祟祟，但好在为时尚早，也并没有人特意地注意他。

因为他曾经和Steve非常地亲密，而他看起来实在不像是一个将要入室行窃的小混蛋。

Bucky的手指弯折起来，他想要叩那扇门，但手指就是下不下去力气。

或许我应该等明天。Bucky有些沮丧地想。

而Bucky突然听到了呕吐声。

鲜明无比。会让人同情之情油然而生，像是电影里所有那些醉倒在后巷里的可怜醉汉，用手指抠着喉咙催吐会发生的声音。

Bucky才回想起在他迈向Steve的门廊时，早晨的报纸依然还躺在地上。

Bucky用手握住门把。

没锁。

他几乎想也不想就推门进去，步履匆匆，恐慌与焦躁交织在他的心里，而他突然没了思考这是不是‘非法入室’的闲情逸致。

“Steve！！！”Bucky想也不想就冲口而出那个名字，他冲到了Steve的卧室门口。而他看到金发的人正在用毛巾擦拭自己的嘴。水龙头的水流滚滚地流动着。

一瞬间他注意到金发的人的瞳孔紧缩，本来就苍白的脸变得更加苍白。Steve向后退，竟然像是要尽力和他拉开距离。

Bucky的手扶住了卧室的门框，他进也不是退也不是，他咬住了下唇，心头竟然泛上了一丝十足的委屈。

不应该的。这种情感真是虚伪，真是令人作呕。但的确是委屈。他感到委屈。

“Steve……”

“Bucky……后退。”

Bucky将下垂的眼睛再次抬起。

金发的人像是屏住了呼吸，他的胸膛起伏，他深吸了一口气，却随之眉头皱的更近，他的声音有些漂浮，但是显得很坚定，“我说真的，后退，五步，这样我们才能好好地说话。”

棕发的男孩微微地歪过头，像是不理解，但却依然乖乖地后退。Steve因为对方的动作而舒出了一口气，他松开了攥紧毛巾的手指。

他不知道alpha的信息素对于刚被标记的Omega来说是怎么样的冲击。一瞬间他几乎喘不过气。他用过抑制剂了，但在他出现的那一刻，躁动像是涌动在他的血液里。一瞬间Steve以为他的血管就会那么爆开来。

棕发的男孩在嘴里默念着数，而那声音实在算不上小声，“五步，Steve。”他小声说，竟然看起来像是怯生生的。

而Steve已经几乎快看不到他了。他的步子实在迈的很大，在他不算大的房子里他几乎快迈到了厨房。

Steve叹了口气，他走向前，把距离控制在让他舒适的距离，他靠在了卧室的门旁，空气里依然波动着信息素，而现在已经是一个可控的范围。

“Bucky，你想要什么？”于是他问。他疲惫的很。早上又请了一个假，本来他想要出门浇花，但只完成了任务的一半，好在另一半的花朵不会因为他一天的疏忽就毅然决然地走向枯萎。

报纸忘了拿。门也忘了锁。

Steve的一天除了躺在床上外就是起来呕吐。

像是回到了小时候。但那时他只是虚弱，从不泛恶心。

他说不出哪个更难受。

他应该庆幸这实在是一个非常和平的街区。但晚上他还是迎来了一位不请自来的旅客。

棕发的男孩用手攥着衣角。

“Bucky，我不责怪你。”

Bucky猛地抬起了头。他的嘴唇发颤。金发的人靠在门边，看着他，眼里有些疲惫，他看起来只想快点了解这事，但Bucky知道他说的是真的。

真的。

他不在乎。

他真的不责怪他。

Bucky有些想笑，但在那之前他感到他的眼角发酸，他重重地抿住了嘴唇。一瞬间他以为自己会咬到舌头。

“我爱着你。Steve。”他抖着声说，像是最卑劣的狡辩。

“Bucky……你没必要这样，我不责怪你。”Steve无声地叹气，他闭了闭眼睛后再睁开，但却找不到什么话回应，“你没必要说这样的话。”

“我从来没觉得爱是借口，Steve。我从来不觉得一个人可以凭着爱的名字做出任何卑劣的事。Steve。”Bucky重复那个名字，像是某种魔怔，“爱是神圣，爱是无暇，我从来不觉得一个人可以肆意地玷污爱的名字，我从来不觉得罪恶与淫欲盖上爱情的遮羞布就会变得可以容忍和让人动容。”

“‘因为没有什么能比爱情更好地灌输给人们这样的原则，这应是指引人们过上高尚生活的原则，血亲，荣誉、财富或任何其他动机都比不上它’。”Bucky重复《会饮篇》，他没意识到泪水已经模糊了他的视线，他低下头，祈求Steve不要发现，“我不觉得强奸犯的罪名盖上爱情的名头后就会有丝毫改变，就会变得值得同情值得原谅，那让人作呕，无论是罪犯还是受害者，还是单纯地做出这种不负责任的议论的人，那让人作呕，Steve。”

“我很抱歉。我很抱歉。我不应该对你做出这样的事情。我爱着你，但是我却伤害了你。我从来不应该做出这样的事情。”

“我要怎样才能获得你的原谅？”

然后是沉默。久到Bucky以为不会再有任何回应。他的泪水滑下了眼眶，沉默像在撕扯着他的心脏。他想他是否应该就这样离开。对他们大家都好。

但是Steve开了口，“Bucky……”他叹气，“那就别走，留下来好吗？我很难受。”

他说，“我想吐，我很难受，我的心脏像是上了发条的失灵钟表，一味地运转着却忘了是否合理。别走，留下来好吗？”

“你看了那本小册子了吗？”Steve问。

Bucky攥着自己的衣角，他低着头，像是要把那一小片布料拽下来似的使着劲，他咬着下唇，想要让流出眼眶的泪水逆流，想要把那些丢人的泪水压回去，但他得回应Steve，但他得回答Steve，Bucky使劲地眨眼，他的脸涨的通红，他依然不想抬头，他猜这很没礼貌，但他管不上那么多了，他用衣袖擦拭自己的眼睛。

“嗯。”他回答，声音显得有些瓮声瓮气的。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
“我觉得这不太对。”躺到床上时Bucky说。

“哪儿不对？”Steve的声音传过来，不算太远，但他们间的距离也算遥遥相望，Bucky在床这边，而Steve坐在卧室门口的一把椅子上，他从厨房搬来的。

“哪儿都不对。”Bucky在思考后说。

alpha的信息素能让Omega感到安心。理所当然。而不得不说Bucky一开始抱着一些不切实际的妄想。

一开始他们坐在沙发上，Bucky拘谨地坐在长沙发上，Steve靠在厨房的餐桌上，脸上的表情像是又焦躁又烦恼。

“Barnes先生还没回来？”最后他说，像是想要借此打破僵局似的。

“周日回来。”Bucky面不改色地扯谎。即使他老爹明天就回来的可能性也有。

“嗯……”Steve捏了捏鼻梁，他的胳膊在胸前交叠，所以这个姿势就显得格外烦恼，“我知道了。”他最后说。

Bucky原先以为他要打个地铺或者干脆地睡在沙发上，但没想到Steve干脆地把床让给了他。

“我睡不着的，Bucky，”他说，把从厨房拖来的椅子放在了门把，Bucky计算了一下距离，他看着Steve把椅子挪近了一些，然后又挪远，像是在匹配一个看不见的电子围栏区域，就差嘴里的念念有词，“如果我动静大一些你晚上也应该睡不着。”

Bucky知道他说的是什么。Omega的排异反应。简单来说就是呕吐。

一般的alpha和Omega们会做些什么呢。反正绝对不会是这样就对了。

Bucky躺在床上时想。

他偏了偏头，Steve手里拿着一本书，他有一下没一下地翻着，台灯在他的脚下，所以Bucky得意看到他的面容。

苍白的，但被暖黄色的灯光衬出了些莫名其妙的暖意，他脸上的表情像是出神，手指搭在书页上，无意识地轻轻地点动着。

“Steve。”

“嗯？”

Bucky把手搭在了腹部，他能闻到枕头上传来的Omega的气息。甘美的，甜蜜的。他们的确需要保持距离。只起到安慰的作用，同时却要杜绝更多的可能性。

“你会原谅我吗？”

金发的Omega抬起眼睛。有一些距离，Bucky看不是太清楚，但暖黄色的灯光在那双眼睛里。像是日出时的天空，带着些火红的朝霞。

他摇了摇头。

“好极了，”Bucky笑了出来，他把视线移到了天花板上，“太容易获得的东西总是会太容易失去。Steve，我很高兴你没有原谅我。”

“嗯。”金发的人答应着。然后没有了更多的声响。

“Bucky，我并不像你想的那样什么都不懂。”在Bucky看着天花板看的眼睛都快要发疼时对方却突然开了口。

Bucky把视线移到对方身上，金发的人依然低着头，视线凝聚在书页上，但Bucky从交谈的结束开始就再也没听到过书页翻动的‘沙沙’声，他把手肘撑在椅子的扶手上，手指竟然像是在抓着自己的头发，“我曾经酗过酒。”

“什么？”

Steve抬起了头，他笑了出来，“我曾经酗过酒，也想要滥交。Bucky。但后者我做不到。我猜无论在什么时候，即使一个人再怎么想堕落，那条看不见的底线也总是存在。死死地拦住你。哪怕是想要自我放纵都做不到。这是不是很可悲？”

洁白的牙因为掀起嘴唇笑的动作而暴露出来，Steve有虎牙，微微地凹陷，不是非常地明显，但却让他的笑更加地甜，像是含着一口蜜。即使他不怎么笑。

不怎么像现在这样笑。

Bucky在床上撑起了手肘。他怔怔地看着对方，一时间竟然有些哑口无言。

Steve把只夹在前一页的书签往后挪了一页，他合上了书，用手指抚着烫金字体的凹陷，他的血管像是在跳动，血液焦躁不安地在里面翻滚，他深吸了一口气，alpha的信息素的确能起到安抚的作用，他猜这个距离正合适。

Steve闭上了眼睛。

“你根本就不懂爱情。Bucky。你太年轻。永远太年轻。”

Bucky应该据理力争，Bucky应该反驳，但他突然不知道该说什么。只因为Steve看起来太疲惫，又太亢奋。

‘亢奋’。

这个词语莫名其妙地出现在他的脑子里。他惊异于这两者竟然能够共存。

Steve用手指抚摸着烫金字体的凹陷，他的心里突然升起了一股带着恶意的怨怼，像是咬了一口即使死去但身体依然抽搐不止的野生动物的血肉，喉咙里泛着恶心，但嘴里满是腥甜的味道。他感到自己的脑子嗡嗡作响，突然想笑，但更多的是突然想对谁恶语相向。

对谁？

Steve用手遮住了眼睛。

他听到了脚步声。首先是下床的声音，沉闷又微弱。像是小猫轻巧地从柜子上方落到了地上。然后是接近他的脚步声。

alpha的信息素变得鲜明起来。

像一把破开丝绸的利刃。鲜明的不容忽视，Steve的血液几乎都快因为欣喜而更加雀跃地涌动。

“Bucky……求你……”他疲惫地说。突然想找一个地方藏进去。

藏进去。然后再也不要出来。

“嗯。”Bucky答应着。他接近了Steve。金发的青年没有穿鞋。他注意到。软软的棉拖鞋被踢到了椅子的一边。

已经快夏天啦。Rogers老师。

Bucky缓缓地跪了下来。莹润的脚趾。他注意到。白皙的脚背。啊，多么适合啃咬。他想要亲吻对方的脚背，然后用牙齿撕咬，薄薄的一层皮肤，撕咬到青筋突起，撕咬到鲜血从里面流出，然后印下一个又一个鲜明的吻痕。

这么薄的皮肤。不会太容易的。

但他会尝试的。

Bucky在对方的双膝间跪了下来。金发的人因为他的动作而身体微微地瑟缩。他从喉咙里发出像是啜泣似的声音。但他的身体依然没有动。手遮着脸。

柔软的。白皙的小手。

指甲盖泛着粉色。指尖泛着粉色。

蜜糖。水蜜桃。渗着蜜。甜丝丝的。

Bucky突然想把他的手拉下来。

你看看我啊。

你看看我啊。

是我啊。

Steve穿着棉质的居家裤。奶白色。

Bucky分开了他的双膝，把自己挤的更近。

他把脸靠在了对方的大腿上，轻轻地磨蹭，隔着柔软的布料他能感到底下藏着的柔软弹性的肌肉。

白臂膀的阿芙洛狄忒。他们从来不说爱与美的女神的面容是多么的美丽，而只是说她有着‘白臂膀’。

白臂膀。

多么的美丽。

白皙，丰腴，柔韧。多么美丽。

Bucky拉下了居家裤的裤腰。Steve抖的更厉害了。而这不一样。

他爱上过一个人了。而现在他竟然在愧疚。这好笑不好笑？因为单纯的第二性征还是因为心理因素？书本上从来不说这些。

Bucky把绵软的性器从短裤里带了出来。

颜色浅淡的。几乎算是纯真的。

他想要过滥交是不是？真是恶劣。

Bucky把自己挤的更近，他用手指逗弄着对方的阴茎。Steve从喉咙里发出哽住似的声响，“Bucky……”他说，算的上一个恳求。

“和我说说，Steve。”Bucky说，拇指揉弄着接近粉色的性器的顶部。他凑近了，呼吸几乎打在硬起的阴茎上，他感到Steve因为他的动作而颤抖的更加厉害，“和我说说他。”他根本不需要刻意的挑动。

只是信息素。只是信息素。

氤氲的。几乎算的上漂浮的。几乎成了浓雾。信息素。Bucky张开了嘴，他在饱满性器的顶端呵了一口气，然后含入了在他看来几乎算的上可爱的性器。

“你还爱着他吗？”他含糊不清地说。唾液和渗出的前液搅弄在一起发出粘腻湿润的声响。他仰起了头，Steve用手遮着脸，Bucky用舌尖绕着顶端打了一圈转，略微地吮吸后吐了出来。他用手掌包着勃起的性器，用掌心摩擦着。

他跪在Steve的双腿间，但竟然看起来像是他在折磨他。他在凌虐他。这难道不好笑吗？

“有一些人说爱情从不消逝，”Bucky漫不经心地说，低下头用舌尖挑动着顶端的那个小口，“‘爱情从不消逝，爱情黯淡，爱情褪色，但爱情从不消逝，因为爱情会成为你的一部分————’”他拉长了声音。

“这好笑不好笑，Rogers老师？”

“爱情从不消逝，爱情会成为你的一部分。这好笑不好笑？”

“这是不是让后来者一点机会都没有？”

Steve放下了挡住脸的那只手，Bucky挑衅似的看着对方，他仰着头，手上抚慰着对方的性器，厚重书本摇摇欲坠地放在椅子的扶手上，而手肘的移动让它晃的更加厉害。

Steve俯下了身。他们的距离更加近了。呼吸几乎都要交缠在一起。Bucky笑了出来，蓝眼睛那么近的看着他，灯光摇曳在里面，灼的像火。“Rogers老师——”Bucky拉长了音调。

“你为什么不当一个婊子？”

Bucky在清晨的时候离开了Steve的家。

“嘶——”他抚摸脸上的伤口，结果又因为疼痛而倒抽气。“应该没那么严重的。”他自言自语。但也不是非常确定。他想Steve应该是请了假的。而他却的确是快要迟到了。

Bucky蹑手蹑脚地起了床，在黑暗中摸索到自己的衣服后胡乱地套起穿上。

Steve咬了他的脸。像一个食人鬼。

Bucky因为回忆而笑了出来。

炽热的。浓烈的。湿润的。甜蜜的。创痛的。

‘俘获我的不是你长久以来坚守的美丽，而是一瞬间流露出孤独无助的脆弱——’

可乘之机。Bucky暗自思索，他碰上了那扇门。后知后觉他忘了穿鞋。

Bucky站在门廊上想了想，他赤脚踩上了草坪，向着自己家走去。

他的短袖乱糟糟的，裤扣也没扣上，他的样子实在是很落魄。但他却管不了那么多。

我是不是得注意着不要让别人看到？Bucky从口袋里翻出了钥匙，因为自己的想法而笑了笑。

他推门走了进去。  
  
  
  



End file.
